


Reunited with Irina

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: So I decided to have Irina as Oksana's birth sister, she was fostered by Konstantin when when their parents died and so now this is from when Oksana is in hospital.





	Reunited with Irina

Oksana laid there quietly in the hospital bed in paris the bed itself wasn't exactly the comfiest but it had to do,she looked up at the ceiling today had been long and tiring but her stitches had been finally removed,without realising her eyes began to water "ty mne ochen' ponravilas'"(I really liked you), just as she was about to fall asleep her eyes twisted towards the sight of a shadowy figure walking towards her.  
Irina put the phone down angrily and began to pack all of her belongings,she had just been on the phone to a sobbing Eve Polastri who had confessed to stabbing her sister,Irina was furious and her heart ached,the minute the phone call ended she booked a flight from Moscow to Paris.  
Soon it was time to head back into the rain she journeyed onwards by foot and stopped by at the supermarket picking up her sister,buying a huge bag of grapes and some sweet treats too. before leaving the house she had filled two flasks up with coffee and tea,heading onwards past the weekends market stands she stopped by and bought a fluffy raspberry pigmented alpaca wool blanket,knowing how stratchy and itchy hospitals were, this one would give Oksana some comfort hopefully.  
Soon she was on the airplane and she slept for most of the journey,she headed towards the hospital,she spoke in french to the receptionist asking which ward her sister was on,Irina smiled thanking her,she spotted Oksana who was tearful and exhausted, "Hey sis" 'she smiled softly 'Irina carefully wiped her eyes, gently stroked the hair of her face she kissed her cheeks and began to brush her hair giving all the affection her sister deserved' .  
"You came!" Oksana exclaimed thank you sweetie 'smiles feeling you brush my hair', "but how did you know where I was?","Eve told me i'm furious with her",'Oksana rubbed Irina's cheek'"I'm so glad you're here I have missed you so much come up here for a cuddle",'Oksana patted a space beside her making room on the bed','Irina took her shoes off and joined her sibling in the bed she laid the warm new pink blanket over them',"this is for you to keep" 'Irina smiled','Oksana smiled brighter' "thank you so much you're a good girl looking after me" 'she kissed her head softly',Irina offed some grapes to her and Oksana took a handful'"spasibo mizhala".'soon they both became more tired and fell asleep in each others arms'


End file.
